The Wiggles Toot Toot Credits 1999 Version
The Wiggles Murray Cook Anthony Field Jeff Fatt Greg Page The Characters Leeanne Ashley Elisha Burke Paul Paddick Edward Rooke Mitchell Butel Amy Dubar Joseph Field Tara Fitzgerald Jessica Halloran Graeme Hickey Kristen Knox Cameron Lewis Ceili Moore Rebekka Osborne Gabrielle Rawlings Emma Ryan Talacia Williams Elyssa Dawson Clare Field Dominic Field Cassandra Halloran Kate Halloran Ashliegh Johns Cie Jai Legget Tamahra Macey Sam Moran Scott Porter James Runge Sian Ryan Larissa Wright Anthony Wiggle's Puppy Fergus & Pasqua Field The Crew Choreographer Leanne Halloran Production Coordinator Lou Porter Production Designer Graeme Haddon Art Director Sheryl Talmage Art Department Assistant Jane Shadbolt Production Assistants Andrew Dunn Sophia Jones Matt Acland Tony Rioseco Luke Field 1st Assistant Director Stefanie Kleinhenze Technical Director Colin Rotchenberg Runner Terence Galvin Rigger Justin Harper 2d Artwork Joe Westbury Geoff Morrison Scenic Artwork Weir Design O.B. Facilities O.B. Group Zero One Zero Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator Borce Damcevski Camera Operators Steve Rees Douglas Kirk Post Production Supervisor Tony Douglass ARCOM Pty Limited Editor Steve Rees Audio Post Craig Abercrombie Audio Assistant Rowan Bilkey Post Production Facilities Dirty Frames Digital Frame, Set & Match Graphic Animation Swampmagic Animation Engine Lightning Designer Brad Landi Makeup Kristelle Gardiner Sound Recordist Chris Brooks Boom Operator Matt Acland Wardrobe Kerry Dawson Director Chisholm McTavish Producer Paul Field Executive Producers Murray Cook Jeff Fatt Anthony Field Greg Page Songs Titles Look Both Ways M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) John Bradlelum Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) Henry's Underwater Big Band J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Do the Wiggle Grovoe M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Balla Balla Bambina A. Renaldi (Wiggly Tunes) I Climb Ten Stairs M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Move You Arms Like Henry P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) We're Dancing with Wags the Dog M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Officer Beaples' Dance D. Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Zardo Zap M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Let's Have a Cieli D. Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) Toot Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) Special Thanks to Cook, Fatt, Field, and Page Families and the Wiggles Staff The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia Phone: +612 9810 4777 or Fax: +612 9555 2992 For More Information about the Wiggles Visit the Wiggles Website: Www.thewiggles.com.au © The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. 1999 John the Cook The Video is dedicated to the memory of John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998) Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Video Credits Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:Warner Home Video Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:ABC for Kids Category:ABC Video Category:ABC DVD